


Sin ti

by XSanversWES



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES
Summary: Hace un mes y pocos dias desde que Alex y Maggie rompieron. Hoy debería de hacer un mes de casadas.





	Sin ti

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa! Feliz año nuevoooo! (Un poco tarde xd) espero que hayan pasado genial estas vacaciones!
> 
> Hoy les traigo una historia que no es feliz :'( como dice la descripción, ya hace un poco mas de un mes que rompieron y no van a volver en esta historia. Aunque esperemos que si en la serie ;)
> 
> Casi al final de la historia hay una escena de sexo aunque es bastante light esta bueno advertirles ;)
> 
> Disfruten de la historiaaaa!

Maggie estaba sola de nuevo, como siempre terminaba de todos modos. Ella pensaría que estaba acostumbrada a todo esto, solía decir adiós seguido en el pasado, pero al parecer no lo está.

Alex fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasó en su vida. Alex era amable, fuerte, hermosa, todas las cosas buenas y la cantidad justa de cosas malas que Maggie ama, y esa es la razón por la que la dejó ir.

Alex merece ser feliz y si esa felicidad depende de tener hijos, entonces ella tiene que seguir así. Pero Maggie no quería niños, no podía tenerlos con su trabajo. ¿Qué pasaría con el niño si ella se lastima durante el servicio? Maggie no tiene una familia detrás de ella para apoyarla, el niño no tendría abuelos, ni tía o tíos. Sí, Alex tiene una familia y también son familia para ella, pero no es lo mismo.

Son tantas las razones por las que ella no quiere tener hijos. Pero maldita sea si no quisiera a Alex, pero ella se rehúsa a estar en medio de Alex y su felicidad.

Entonces, si tiene que romper con Alex, lo haría. En realidad, lo hizo un poco más de un mes atrás. Y todavía se siente como si fuera ayer. La mirada en la cara de Alex todavía duele como el infierno. Pero es lo correcto. Aunque, no puede sacudirse la sensación de que está equivocada al respecto, porque la última vez que dijo eso sobre Alex, estaba demasiado equivocada.

Y esta noche de todas las noches, Alex está llamando. Maggie ha estado ignorando sus llamadas, y Alex ha estado ignorando las de ella y eso funcionó bastante bien durante un tiempo, pero esta noche deberían haber estado casadas por un mes y ella está un poco borracha, mirando los Expedientes X y fotos antiguas de Alex y ella en su teléfono.

Y esta noche de todas las noches, Maggie contesta su llamada y tal vez es porque Alex no esperaba que Maggie contestara o simplemente porque es demasiado, pero no hablaban, simplemente se quedaban en silencio escuchando la respiración de la otra. Casi sin darse cuenta, Maggie está llorando y Alex dice que se está en camino al antiguo departamento de Maggie y ella no la detiene porque puede que sea egoísta, pero esta noche la necesita y sabe que Alex también la necesita.

Apenas nota el paso del tiempo, solo vuelve en sí cuando oye un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal. Respira hondo antes de abrir la puerta y cuando lo hace, se arrepiente de inmediato, porque ver a Alex Danvers con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, como podría estarlo ella misma, y mojada por la lluvia que está cayendo afuera es una de las cosas más difíciles cosas que ella alguna vez tuvo que hacer.

Se quedan allí, mirándose la una a la otra, ninguna de ellas queriendo romper el momento, aunque después de unos segundos, Maggie se da cuenta de que Alex está empapada y temblando un poco por el frío.

"Dios mío, Alex. ¿Por qué estás toda mojada?" Maggie pregunta mientras se hace a un lado para dejar que Alex entre al departamento.

"Yo-vine en mi moto" dice mientras se quita la chaqueta de cuero "No quería esperar un taxi" se encoge de hombros.

"Vamos, te daré una toalla" dice Maggie volteándose tratando de recordar en qué caja puso las toallas.

"No desempacaste"

"Todavía no me apetecía" dice Maggie mientras saca la toalla de una de las cajas "Aquí" dice entregándosela a Alex.

"Gracias" dice Alex mientras recorre su camino hacia el baño de memoria "Emm… Maggie? ¿Tienes ropa seca?"

"Oh, sí, por supuesto, hay algunas remeras en el armario de mi habitación. Solo agarra lo que quieras”

"Está bien" dice Alex con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Maggie se sienta en el sofá, sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky. Esta situación es demasiado. Debería de haber detenido a Alex antes de que haya venido, porque ahora tiene a Alex en su apartamento. En su habitación probablemente desnuda en este momento. Y no puede dejar de pensar en eso mientras que ella está sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Alex si estaba bien cuando oyó que se cerraba una puerta y que Alex salía del dormitorio con unos pijamas.

"Tengo algo para ti" dice mientras camina hacia la puerta y agarra una mochila -que Maggie no había notado antes- Alex saca una bolsa de plástico y la lanza hacia Maggie, la última que la atrapa sin problema e inmediatamente, lo abre.

"Alex, no tenías que hacerlo" dice Maggie, su voz llena de sorpresa y emoción.

"Está bien, es tuya, te queda mejor a ti de todos modos" Alex sonríe.

"Gracias" Maggie dice todavía mirando la camiseta de color naranja que pone ‘Hello Sunshine’ que tanto ama. "Alex, yo-" Maggie no termina la oración porque Alex la corta rápidamente.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora. No quiero discutir ni pensar ni nada. No quiero recordar que te perdí, o que estoy viviendo mi vida sin despertar a tu lado. Solo quiero abrazarte y al parecer estamos viendo Los Expedientes X esta noche, así que si te parece bien..." Alex finalmente dice mirando a Maggie.

Maggie sonríe "¿Escocés?"

"Sí, me encantaría. Ahora, ven aquí "Alex dice abriendo sus brazos.

Maggie la mira con expresión interrogante. "Si no recuerdo mal, yo era la que te abrazaba a ti" dice cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Las cosas cambian" Alex se encoge de hombros "Ahora, ven aquí" Alex dice nuevamente, Maggie sonríe y lentamente se abre paso entre los brazos de Alex, pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella, su cabeza contra el hombro de Alex. La última instantáneamente la abrazó con fuerza, su mejilla contra la cabeza de Maggie.

Dios, ella extrañaba tanto esto.

El calor del cuerpo de Alex contra el de ella, Alex la abrazándola, su olor tan característico que Maggie siempre encontró fascinante. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que disfrutar esto, pero no puede dejar de pensar que tal vez sea la última vez que puedan estar así. Y eso, más el hecho de que hoy sería su primer mes como Alex siendo su esposa, Maggie se sintió simplemente miserable.

Incluso antes de darse cuenta de que está llorando, Alex ya la está abrazando con más fuerza y le susurra cosas dulces al oído y Maggie simplemente no puede soportarlo.

Entonces ella hace lo que tiene que hacer para que Alex se calle.

Maggie la besa.

Y está siendo egoísta. Ella sabe que sí, pero realmente no le importa ahora porque Alex le está devolviendo el beso con más fuerza y ansiedad. Maggie toma el rostro de Alex entre sus manos, enterrando los dedos en el cabello de Alex y de repente Alex está poniendo a Maggie en su regazo y agarrando el culo de Maggie y empujándolo contra sus propias caderas.

Hacen el amor esa noche y es doloroso y desesperado y hermoso. Simplemente hermoso. Cada una tomando su tiempo con la otra.

Maggie provocó a Alex, arrastrándola al borde una y otra vez, pero no dejándola venir hasta que Alex suplicara por ello. Le suplicó a Maggie que la tocara. Para que Maggie la folle. Y cuando Maggie finalmente se apiadó de ella y deslizó sus dedos profundamente dentro de Alex y su lengua con fuerza contra su clítoris, su cuerpo entero se tensó, exhalando un largo suspiro, una mezcla de placer y alivio. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alex se corriera, y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo gritando el nombre de Maggie.

Maggie sube todo el camino, hasta que llega al lado de Alex, dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de su camino, siendo el último en sus labios.

"Lo siento" dice Maggie, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Alex.

"¿Sobre qué?" Le pregunta Alex dándole a Maggie un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Por llamarte y hacerte venir-"

"No me quejo del hecho de que me hiciste venir" dice Alex sonriendo.

"Nerd"

"Sé que me amas" dice Alex sin pensar y Maggie se da cuenta del momento exacto en que Alex se da cuenta de lo que dijo. Y antes de que Alex pudiera retractarse, Maggie habla.

"Sí lo hago"

"Sabes que yo también te amo ¿verdad?" Pregunta Alex.

"Lo sé" Maggie se queda callada y Alex sabe que está reuniendo valor para decir algo, por lo que la espera "¿Podemos volver a lo que teníamos?" Maggie susurra.

"Mi idea de tener hijos no ha cambiado, Mags. Y supongo que tampoco la tuya” Dice Alex con un nudo en la garganta apoyándose en su codo para así mirarla a los ojos.

"Lo sé... no podemos regresar" Maggie admite mientras Alex le acaricia delicadamente su rostro.

"Y no podemos seguir haciendo esto" dice Alex, su voz quebrándose en la última palabra.

"Lo sé" susurra Maggie, alejándose un poco de Alex.

"Tengo que irme" secándose una lágrima, Alex se levanta. Se viste lentamente, extendiendo su partida.

Alex vuelve en sus pasos y se detiene al lado de Maggie, deja un dulce beso en la mejilla y se dirige hacia la puerta.

"Te amo, Alex" Maggie dice antes de que su ex-prometida se vaya.

"Yo también te amo, Mags" dice mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella con una triste sonrisa.

"Para siempre" susurra Maggie en una habitación vacía.


End file.
